User talk:Philodox/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombiepedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:Zombieland.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sean Colombo (Talk) 17:42, December 30, 2009 CPR I think that your page CPR is too narrow. I think a page about more medical stuff should be made. I just can't think of a name for it. If you can think of anything, please tell me. Dis Ma B00Mstick 18:55, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : So maybe an Emergency Medicine page, and CPR is just one part? That's ok by me. You gotta admit, some of us seem to favor narrow pages here. I personally think Knife and Crowbar are kind of silly, but some people think it's important to boost pagecounts. I don't know, but I keep an open mind. - Philodox 14:16, January 26, 2010 (UTC) hey did you make that picture of that infected girl i saw on the home page if you did i am reporting my findings of uncommon common infected like from left 4 dead 2 so could you make a picture of an infected racecar driver and add it to stockcar driver page which you can find on my page.The cheif 03:09, January 31, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry friend. That picture was hear long before I was. I don't know where it is from. I also don't do graphics. -- Philodox 04:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) : ........also, I am fairly sure there are no uncommon common infected like the one you describe in the game. And we don't make things up here. Not to say we believe all of the things we write about are really happening. It just all comes from either a book, a movie, a game or sound survival tactics. No original work here. Well, ok, they used to do that, but we're gonna label all of that as fan fiction, and put it off to the side. - Philodox ::Well actually, there was supposed to be one but it was cut. Dis Ma B00Mstick 15:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey How do you delete a page? I've seen some that had like 1 letter : Hi. Deletion of pages is an administrator function. To notify me, and the community that something should be put up on the chopping block, edit it, add the template:delete. This not only puts in the box saying to discuss the legitimacy, it also puts it all in the category for deletion candidacy. Thanks, and welcome. -- 21:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC) : Whoops. Forgot this isn't the computer that auto-logs me in. The above IP is one of mine. Also I knew exactly which page was the one letter one. I did that before I was an admin to get rid of some really immature spam. Sometimes, it's a worthwhile alternative just to get it off of there quit, like if it is really obscene or gross. You don't have to worry about taking the blame for it falsely - I always look at the history before I do anything. But some things should just be taken off as soon as possible. Most pages that are dates and places are actually placeholders from a long time ago. Maybe someday, someone will summarize that outbreak as mentioned in the ZSG. But in the meantime, there are higher priority projects. Thanks again! : -- Philodox 21:58, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Misconstrued That message wasn't directed at you; I have no way of knowing who put that bit in there, it was a general recommendaton to editors to ensure the veracity of information before they put something in a wiki. -- Echo Four Delta 00:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I forgot the attachment in the article, I though put it in - I was referring to a standoff button; you can see them on the front end of XD series handguns,and they're made for that specific purpose. Didn't mean to come off as arrogant or condescending, so my bad if that's how you took it. Also, shooting enthusiasts and magazine writers can say what they like, but you can test the concept yourself (or see the results) if you've ever had sand or mud in the barrel of your weapon and attempted to fire it. The overpressure at the barrel is enough to produce a temporary cavitation on organic targets at extreme close range, and will blow any detritus right out of the barrel as long as it's not too tightly packed. Once again, not to sound high and mighty, I've spent some time behind triggers and clearing houses, and I can assure you (with regard to the M16 and M9, at least) that they will function properly even if the barrel is blocked by target. -- Echo Four Delta 00:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, for further edification: The only handgun that I know of that it really affects is the M9 (and weapons of the same mechanical configuratin) and only if you'v got a good shove against the barrel - you can't actually discharge it at all while the barrel's pushed back, because it pushes the action out of battery, and the trigger will not engage. It's not an issue of the weapon recoiling improperly, or being unable to chamber another round after firing; it quite literally will not fire at all - I could point an M9 at your face, and you could place your hand against the barrel, and shove; as long as that pressure's there, I can't shoot you. -- Echo Four Delta 01:46, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Deletion Policy Ok thanks, and about the fan fic stuff it sounds like I good idea, cuze at first everything sounded legit to me then it was just sounded 100% made up. Thanks again.Dolten 21:21, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Date/Place - Recorded Attacks Ok sorry about that I was in a big hurry to get stuff done. I'll fix it. Dolten 22:09, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Weapons The Zombie Survival Guide doesn't talk about energy based weapons, only in World War Z does it mention a laser weapon. Have you thought about looking at different concepts to be added to this wiki. Like death rays, lasers, microwaves, masers, gamma rays, pulse lasers and plasma weapons. I do have a idea and design for a handheld plasma gun but don't expect to see it for a few decades. Just think about it bro. General plasma 07:52, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello Thanks for the award and everything, i'm try to work my way into becoming an admin...could you help somehow? --Corporal John 21:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Nice work. Nice work on the Best Handguns article. That had the potential to be a real mess, and I admit my edit did little to help. I wanted your go-ahead before I did another edit, namely by adding in information about the Makarov series of pistol (maybe not common in the United States outside of collectors or target shooters, but it is quite common in a lot of other nations, as I am sure you know). I ask because I do not want to potentially damage your article, and I am really innept with scripting, mark-up codes and such, to be perfectly honest.Sgt Kelly 08:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) In case it disappears..... Registrant: Geoff Handle 3774 Leighton St. Oakland, California 94611 United States Domain Name: ITSTARTSWITHTHEFLU.COM Created on: 01-Mar-09 Expires on: 01-Mar-11 Last Updated on: 02-Mar-10 Administrative Contact: Handle, Geoff http://www.domaintools.com/registrant-search/?email=d9767907ab6d99b7608974de62a69da6 3774 Leighton St. Oakland, California 94611 United States (310) 709-4003 Fax -- (310) 709-4003 Technical Contact: Handle, Geoff http://www.domaintools.com/registrant-search/?email=d9767907ab6d99b7608974de62a69da6 3774 Leighton St. Oakland, California 94611 United States (310) 709-4003 Fax -- (310) 709-4003 Domain servers in listed order: NS57.1AND1.COM NS58.1AND1.COM If your name is... Sorry for any sort of inconvinence. I've seen it before, so I figured that it would be ok. I can keep an eye out for it for you if you want me to. Rambo362 00:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Tanks I inproved the Tanks page. Plese read and let me know if I can remove the Canididacy for Deletion ribbon. Rambo362 00:57, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Transportation Who wrote the in animal section that an Elephant is a "Noble Ancient Version of a H1 Hummer" really needs to brush up on War Elephants they were more like calvary and adding armor made them equivalent to a modern tank. You should fix that simple error! General plasma 04:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) hello future survivor Hello future survivor. Do you have what it takes to survive in a future zombie apocalype? Hey! Yea, whats up, dude! I don't think I will edit a lot, as I am actually from the Call of Duty Wikia and I don't have any zombie-games. I just came here cause I saw this on somebodys user-page, and I just decided to look up World at War! W567123daniel 01:07, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi hows it going hey guys im new here and i wanted to know if anyone could work on somthing like a travel page. I would do it but im inexperienced in writing. Plus my grammar is bad. I hope to contribute slowly and make small things like my first page about glasses and repair during a zombie outbreak. Also i could fill in the list of recorded attacks page without trivial things such as "thur wer gunz and stoff." Philodox why? Philodox awhile ago you deleted my fanfic I started (Police Comm. intercepted) anyway I can have it back? Idear... Hey Philodox I had an idea today (again I guess I'm full of ideas today) there should be an admin specificly for FanFic it would make writing FanFic easier. Thanks and see what you can do--Bobzombie 20:48, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :How would it make writing FanFic easier? -- Philodox 21:44, March 26, 2010 (UTC) It would keep vandalism down and would help keep the FanFic organized.--Bobzombie 22:37, March 26, 2010 (UTC) : I think for now, we have enough admins. The FanFic section is relatively low key, and does not (yet) see a lot of traffic or attacks. -- Philodox 22:44, March 26, 2010 (UTC) All right I am planning on changing that. Thanks anyway--Bobzombie 22:47, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright I give i have been trying to use the non standard formatting to edit stuff. But I don't know how to get there. I could use some help.--Bobzombie 17:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Nah, it was pretty accurate I'd never take an M1 over any modern firearm though, even 5.56mm ones; that thing's a peashooter - weak rounds, small-ass magazines, no thanks. And thanks for the congrats on admin, by the way. If you've got any more questions about military weaponry or their employment, feel free to drop a line on my talk page; I'm usually on the CoD Wiki pretty often when I'm at work, and I check back every now and then while I'm at home, so I'll be sure to see it.-- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 20:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Contact My email is griever_eightysix@yahoo.com. As I said before, you can feel free to contact me. I was looking into the ballistics gelatin thing, and congealed blood doesn't have the mass, density, or elasticity to provide an effective barrier against concussive force or gunfire, notwithstanding the fact that there aren't enough platelets in the human body to clot its entire blood supply. A congealed, semi-solid body mass would somewhat mitigate the effects of hydrostatic shock, but would not provide any protective benefits to the brain, since it's fairly stand-alone as it is. As an aside, the M576 canister round I was referring to is basically a giant, 40mm shotgun shell fired from the M203; I've seen targets hit by them before, and the best description of the results is "hamburger". I understand what you're saying, and I read the first book; it just didn't seem that the guy really understood anything about modern weaponry or its employment; it honestly looked like he read over some chat room forums or asked the average joe about some of the weapon systems and used that as research. His perception of the loadouts and effects on target of support vehicles such as tanks and helicopters were wrong, as well as the effectiveness of burning a target (once an organism burns for a couple of minutes, enough muscle tissue is destroyed and charred that it simply CANNOT move). There's a lot I could get into, but a short little talk post isn't the place to do it -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 16:25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) What? So uh what happened to my FanFic. It said you had to restore it.--Bobzombie 02:51, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Just checking I read through the weapons and equipment section of the ZSG and sent you a Cliffnotes version of pretty much everything that's wrong via email; most of his purported survival loadout is fucked up too - how one would plan to survive with a total of 50 rounds for a rifle and 25 for a sidearm is beyond me, that's not even two full magazines for most modern weapons. -- Griever0311 Also, I was looking through the talk page on the "Weapons" article, and saw one thing of note I'd like to elaborate on. Regarding explosives; the rounds fired by artillery pieces, the ordnance fired from MlRS batteries, helicopter rockets, and the projectiles from tanks' main guns (especially HEAT rounds) are not dependant on any of the things Brooks describes - any biological macro organism (such as a human or an animal) caught in their considerable blast radii are quite literally vaporized. The weapons' primary effects, blast and shrapnel, are sufficient to pulp anything caught inside; a thickened, solidified torso does nothing to protect the brain from being liquified by the overpressure and concussive trauma, nor the literal wall of shrapnel thrown up my even "small" 60mm mortar rounds. Bear in mind that the reason we're using those giant hulks called MRAPs (Mine Resistant Ambush Protected Vehicle) in Iraq are due in large part to small amounts of naked explosives being planted in the ground, to say nothing of fuzed artillery shells or fragmentation packages. The effects he is referring to are an issue with smaller scale weapons, such as fragmentation grenades or 40mm rounds that may leave survivors immediately outside of their kill radius due to "luck of the draw", but the larger weapons he describes, suffice to say, don't leave survivors, and can literally remove entire grid squares from the map. Also, the flechette rounds the soldier was talking about in WWZ aren't even in production anymore; those were hosed after the Vietnam War. Brooks also contradicts himself in that instane; a Mk19 40mm machine gun firing flechette cartridges doesn't exactly lend itself to pinpoint accuracy; so what is it Brooks? A wall of lead and steel spikes with the hope of scoring a few headshots, or precisely aimed rifle fire? He also made a critical error in the troops' loadouts; by our guidelines and doctrine in land warfare, EVERY soldier and Marine MUST carry a minimum of 180 rounds for their rifle - most of us carry 2, 3, or even 4 times that, with SAW gunners and their assistants carrying upwards of 1,200 rounds or more - keep in mind that the M249 is for all intents and purposes just as accurate as an M16. -- Griever0311 Rock Island Hello. I was trying to do some research for fanfiction on the Marines on Rock Island from WWZ. The problem is Brooks does not specify which Rock Island. According to my research there are many "Rock Islands" in the U.S. They are cities in Wisconsin, Illinois, and Rhode Island. There is a Rock Islan Arsenal in MIssissippi however. Before I begin writing the fanfiction for these honorable Marines i wan't to make sure what other people think about the Rock Island mentioned. I looked it up as well. Being a Marine buff I thought I could figure it out, My best guess was Quantico.--Gafflwn Dihenydd, o'r fuddugoliaeth wiriol sydd. Ni fydd neb yn ein Drechu, Falch ydy ni i drochu traed o flaen i'r Annwn yn y gwybodaeth fe godwn ni. 01:35, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Tips if you become a zombie Hey Philodox, I tried to do a write for the 'tips if you become a zombie' page, hopefully it's alright. It does need some formating and editing though.JibbletFever 01:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hah, got it fixed There, my signature works properly now. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 00:18, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm back I've been talking to Griever about the whole Max Brooks thing, and I was wondering, is it alright if I went a head and split the weapons page? It would be split into- Automatic Rifles - Semi-Automatic Rifles - Bolt and Lever-Action Rifles - Semi-Automatic Pistols - Revolvers - Machine Pistols - Black Powder Light/Medium Machine Guns - Heavy Machine Guns - Miniguns - Break-action Shotguns - Pump-action and Lever-action shotguns Semi-automatic Shotguns - Automatic Shotguns - Submachine Guns (PDW's will be within it) - Bows (Crossbows will be included) Sling - Slingshot - Throwing Knives (Shuriken will be part of it) - Blowgun (Debatable) - Flechettes Bludgeons (Could be split up more) - Random Items Slashing & piercing weapons (Same as Bludgeons) - Pole weapons - (Pickaxes, Axes, Hatchets, and Bearded Axes should be put in one page) Chainsaws - Explosives - Incendiary and Laser Weapons Hows that sound? I will also ask Griever about this. If this is not a good idea, let me know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks, 01:49, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :When you put it that way, are you proposing that those are all separate pages, or that the pages/weapons in the line are all part of a common grouping? Also, what are PDWs? You may be onto something, but the way I imagined it (going for simplicity), was, for example, having a main shotgun page, and the variants of shotguns that you have there would be sections. As far as individual models of shotguns having their own pages, I could take it or leave it. I don't want every obscure weapon having a page here, there are other wikis for that. On the other hand, having pages for glocks, m16s, and ak's (among other mainstays) seems up our alley. :Thanks again, — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 04:12, April 21, 2010 (UTC) All separate pages, hence all the new pages, Griever had me change the list up a tad. PDW-Personal Defence Weapon. Griever brought that to my attention, I did that with Rifles, but all shotguns (as far as I know) have only one fire mode, so I think keeping them separate is good. And do you have any other changes that need done? We have/had people working on spliting some other pages. 21:23, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It'll probably be fine, almost certainly an improvement, but the way you're explaining it is tough for me to grasp. Could you show me in sort of an outline form? As in... ''WEAPONS (page) *Rifles (section) *Shotguns (section) *Pistols *Improvised RIFLES *Bolt *Bullpup Not that that notation is good, but just so I get a feeling for what a page has, and what sections it has. Unless you and Griever are in total understanding and I'm the odd man out, because I'd hate to slow you down if you think you guys got something that works really well. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 23:09, May 10, 2010 (UTC) *Rifles (Page) see Rifles, it's basicly done *Light/Medium Machine Guns (Page) Basicly done *Heavy Machine Guns (page) Basicly done *Submachineguns (Page) Basicly done *Semi-Automatic Shotguns (Page) Basicly done *Automatic Shotguns (Page) basicly done *Lever and Pump-Action Shotguns (Page) Basicly done See the idea? I Grouped the Rifles together because most modern Rifles have a few different firing modes (Semi-Automatic, Fully-Automatic, 3-Round-Burst, a few have 2 round burst). 23:59, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and by the time I have the Weapons page split, there will be 30 some new pages. 00:05, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : Wow. Impressive. I like it. The only thing I would do different (and I'm not saying it's better, I'm saying its where my first impressions of what was needed were) was that the pages where actually more like rifles. Rifles is fantastic. Sure, there's not necessarily a need to go that long for some of the others, but I would have had shotguns been a page, with the variants as sections, and the length of the page would be two or three "pagedown" key presses. The big advantage of doing it this way is that it doesn't totally neuter the main weapons page. Each firearms section of the weapons page has a paragraph (like semi auto shotguns), and then links to a page with more detail. : But it's still a huge improvement, and I'm very appreciative. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>''']] talk 03:57, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I thought thats what the Weapons page was to become? And I'm just getting started, if all goes well. 20:55, May 11, 2010 (UTC)